


En Douceur

by Nectamburne



Series: Collection One-Shot Doctor Who [ LEMON ] [1]
Category: Doctor Who ( 2005 )
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Female Dominance, Femdom, Orgasm Control, Sub Doctor (Doctor Who), male submission
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 17:42:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18899494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nectamburne/pseuds/Nectamburne
Summary: [ Dom/Sub - OC - Femdom ] Lorsqu'on est ce qui se rapproche d'un Dieu, que tous croient qu'on a la solution miracle à tous les maux, relâcher la pression en laissant le contrôle de son corps à un autre peut être bénéfique.





	En Douceur

« Regarde-moi. » ordonne la voix de Maya.

Elle voit le dos du Docteur se contracter à ces mots. Ses muscles tirés par sa position penchée vers sa console, le Seigneur du Temps semble hésiter à abdiquer la demande.

« Docteur, regarde-moi. » réitère Maya, toujours d'un ton doux, quoi qu'un peu plus ferme.

L'extraterrestre se tourne lentement vers sa compagne actuelle, les yeux baissés et les bras baillants le long de ses hanches. Maya fronce les sourcils, n'aimant pas le fait qu'elle ne puisse pas croiser le regard du Docteur. Elle soupir - un son qui raidit le corps du Seigneur du Temps - et s'avance jusqu'à lui pour prendre délicatement sa joue en coupe. Elle caresse sa joue avant de prendre de son index et son pouce son menton prononcé. Maya bouge sa tête dans un angle pour croiser les pupilles de la même couleur que les siennes.

Mille et un sentiments semblent tournoyer dans ces yeux usés qui en ont vu trop. Le Docteur n'esquisse aucun geste pour se dégager de la poigne de Maya, et il tressaille à peine lorsque les doigts de sa main libre se faufile contre sa nuque, forçant son corps à se pencher vers elle.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demande sa compagne.

Les lèvres du 11ème Docteur se plissent et il baisse une nouvelle fois les yeux. Il remarque les jambes dénudées de Maya, la chemise négligemment boutonnée ne couvrant pratiquement pas ses cuisses. Ses joues se chauffent en repensant à la nuit qu'ils ont partagés et sa gorge se serre.

Maya remarque son observation et déglutit nerveusement alors que ses doigts appuient un peu plus l'épiderme du Docteur.

« Le regrettes-tu ? » murmure-t-elle, un nœud dans le ventre.

Les yeux du Docteur s'écarquillent et il secoue vivement la tête avec une telle férocité que l'emprise de Maya sur son menton glisse.

« Non ! »

« Tu es sûr? » demande avec incertitude Maya. « Je suis désolée si mon comportement un peu... contrôlant t- »

« Bon sang, ça ne m'a pas du tout dérangé, bien au contraire...» souffle le Seigneur du Temps.

De toute son existence, abandonné son plaisir charnel à une autre personne lui semblait risqué. Il croyait ne pas pouvoir prendre son pied, mais le ton exigeant et doux de Maya, leurs corps fusionnant en harmonie et le plaisir contrôlé à amené le Docteur dans un tourbillon de jouissance qu'il n'a jamais atteint.

Maya hausse un sourcil, surprise. D'ordinaire, les personnes - surtout les hommes - n'apprécient pas énormément d'être passif dans une relation sexuelle, surtout si c'est face à une femme. Quoi qu'elle compare les hommes humains avec un Seigneur du Temps. Peut-être que chez les extraterrestres, la conception de virilité n'est pas pareille.

« Tu as aimé? » demande Maya, le nœud coulant de son ventre.

Le Docteur, encore plus rouge par ses précédents aveux, hoche faiblement la tête. Il inspire, puis fait un geste qui surprend Maya. Il prend son visage entre ses deux mains et effleure de ses lèvres les siennes. Maya encercle la nuque du Docteur de sa deuxième main, joignant ses doigts derrière son cou, impatiente de voir la suite.

« Maya Rosier, j'ai adoré la nuit que nous avons partagés. Chaque seconde. » admet le Docteur.

« Oh ? » fait Maya, taquine.

Un sourie timide fleurit sur les lèvres du Seigneur du Temps.

« Tu sais, lorsqu'on a autant de pouvoir sur l'univers, que tout le monde croit que je suis toujours en contrôle des situations... Ça fait du bien, de, euh, lâcher prise. » termine le Docteur, les joues encore plus assombrit.

Le sourire ravit de Maya est avalé par les lèvres pressantes du Docteur. Ils s'embrassent frénétiquement, leurs lèvres se mouvant avec harmonie. Ils ne veulent pas se lâcher, leurs prises contre le corps de l'autre devenant plus forte. Ils se rapprochent, encore et encore. Leur nuit d'hier est encore fraîche, leurs nerfs sont à fleurs de peau et ils sont rapidement essoufflés.

« À genoux. » ordonne Maya lorsqu'ils se séparent.

Telle une marionnette dont les fils ont été coupés, le corps du Docteur chute sur le plancher du TARDIS, ses jambes se fracassant sur le sol avec douceur. Les yeux brillants et haletant, le Docteur lève la tête vers Maya qui ronronne en caressant ses cheveux.  
L'adulte se lèche la lèvre, indécise. Peut-elle lui demander ça? Son hésitation est toutefois de courte durée. Si ça ne plaît pas au Docteur, hors de tout doute qu'il lui fera savoir.

« Relève ta chemise, mon Docteur. »

Ces mots font frissonner le Seigneur du Temps alors que ses doigts glissent sur la peau des cuisses de Maya pour relever l'ourlet de sa chemise que Maya a réquisitionnée un peu plus tôt. Peu à peu, la peaux laiteuse se dévoile sous ses mains.

« Encore. »

Le Docteur remonte la chemise jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit au niveau de l'aine, laissant le sexe humide de Maya à sa vue. Celle-ci s'humecte les lèvre et prend le vêtement d'une main. Elle indique, d'un geste impératif du menton, son intimité.

« Lèche. »

Ils s'observent, le Docteur sachant qu'elle allait lui demander ça et Maya lui montrant d'un regard qu'il peut refuser.

Puis, le Docteur se penche. Maya laisse un souffle tremblant quitter sa gorge alors qu'elle avance ses hanches contre la bouche lente du Docteur, exigeant un mouvement plus rapide. Pourtant, la bouche bouge toujours paresseusement alors même que le Docteur subit le regard de braises de Maya.

Un grognement fait vibrer la gorge du Seigneur du Temps lorsqu'une poigne serre avec sévérité ses cheveux.

« Plus vite, mon Docteur. »

L'extraterrestre abdique, sa langue venant taquiner avec vigueur le clitoris et faisant haleter de plaisir Maya. De douces mains prennent les cuisses épaisses de l'adulte et la force à reculer jusqu'à la balustrade. Le dos de Maya maintenant retenu par quelque chose de solide, le Docteur s'abandonne à la tâche de faire plaisir à Maya. La même Maya qui tremble et halète lourdement, guidant sa tête avec sa main.

Le plaisir paralyse le corps de Maya, chaque once de son enveloppe soumise à la décharge que la langue généreuse et bienveillante du Docteur s'efforce de lui donner. Un plaisir qui arrive bientôt à son seuil. Un plaisir que Maya ne veut pas goûter avant d'avoir mis au supplice le Docteur. Ce même Docteur qui se tortille, gêné dans son pantalon, les doigts contre ses cuisses frémissant à l'envie de se prendre en main et soulager son érection. D'un ton doux et essoufflé, Maya ordonne :

« Prends-toi d'une seule main, Docteur. »

Celui-ci marque un temps, incertain de la démarche à suivre.

« Masturbes-toi d'une main, et dis-moi lorsque tu seras proche. » clarifie Maya.

Les yeux du Seigneur du Temps s'illuminent grâce à une forte émotion de luxure à ce commandement exquis. Il s'exécute, gémissant contre le sexe de Maya lorsque sa main le tripote pleinement. Il parcourt sa longueur dans un geste vif, ample. Son visage s'affaisse contre Maya alors qu'il étale la goutte pointante sur son gland. Absorbé par ce nouveau plaisir, il couine lorsqu'une main tire sèchement ses cheveux.

« Je ne t'ai pas dit d'arrêter, il me semble.»

Aussitôt dit, le Docteur souffle une excuse et recommence à sucer et lécher le sexe de Maya. Celle-ci resserre sa prise autour de la tête du Docteur par ses cuisses, soupirant et haletant dans un rythme régulier.

Elle sent le corps du Docteur trembler contre elle, ses muscles se raidir et ses gémissements étouffés se multiplier, se faire plus bruyants. Le Docteur est déjà au gouffre. Maya veut s'amuser.

« Arrête tout. » soupire Maya.

Cela prend une dizaine de secondes avant que le Seigneur du Temps abdique et s'écarte de Maya, l'observant à travers ses yeux vitreux. Les lèvres humides à cause de leur précédente activité, les joues plus rouges que le rouge lui-même et la poitrine se soulevant en rythme avec sa respiration irrégulière et haletante, le Docteur est l'image même de l'indécence.

Maya s'accroupit et pousse en douceur les épaules du Docteur pour le faire coucher sur le dos. Une fois cela fait, elle se penche entre ses jambes puis souffle sur sa verge dressée et humides.

« M-Maya... » bafouille le Docteur.

« Veux-tu que j'aille plus loin, mon Docteur ? »

Le Docteur hoche positivement la tête, enthousiasme devant cette idée.

« Oui, s'il te plaît. » soupire-t-il.

Maya sourit et le prend en main. Elle le taquine de cette façon pendant une minute ou deux, aimant voir le Docteur remué d'impatience parce qu'il refuse de demander d'aller plus vite.

L'adulte lèche délicatement le gland, obtenant un gémissement et elle lève la tête juste à temps pour voir le Docteur plaquer une main contre sa bouche pour empêcher les sons de la quitter.

« Pas de ça, Docteur. » dit Maya avec mécontentement.

Le Docteur frissonne, mais enlève tout de même sa main, la posant sagement sur son ventre. Contente, Maya recommence à le satisfaire avec sa bouche jusqu'à ce que les hanches du Seigneur du Temps se mettent à bégayer.

« M-Maya, je... Je s-suis proche... »

La susnommée quitte immédiatement le sexe insatisfait du Docteur, gagnant un bruit de protestation, avant de prendre le préservatif dans la poche de la chemise qu'elle a sur elle et de déchirer l'enveloppe. Elle croise le regard brillant du Docteur.

« Prêt, mon Docteur? » demande-t-elle.

Un simple hochement et elle déroule la capote sur le sexe du Docteur. L'humaine recule alors et se met sur le dos, invitant le Docteur à se placer sur elle. C'est ce qu'il fait, alignant sa verge contre le sexe humide et palpitant de Maya, il lui embrasse le front.

« Merci. » chuchote-t-il.

Maya sourit.

« Ne jouis pas sans ma permission. »

Il s'enfonce donc en elle, un couinement de satisfaction bercant les oreilles de Maya qui halète et s'agrippe au dos du Seigneur du Temps. Celui-ci, en amorçant le mouvement de va-et-vient, agrippe d'une main la hanche de Maya et plaque l'autre à côté de la tête de la femme.

Leurs corps maintenant unis, ils se frottent l'un contre l'autre dans le seul but d'atteindre le point ultime. Maya glisse une main dans les cheveux du Docteur, rapprochant sa tête de son oreille alors que l'autre se faufile entre leurs corps pour prendre celle du Docteur qui la tient. Elle le fait ensuite glisser jusqu'à son clitoris, et murmure :

« Ralentis, et caresse moi.»  
Le corps du Docteur se crispe, comme si ralentir la cadence lui est impossible, avant de le faire et de commencer à jouer de ses doigts sur le clitoris de Maya, encore. Cette dernière gémit, rejetant la tête en arrière et caressant le cuir chevelu du Docteur. Partagé entre les deux tâches, le Seigneur du Temps ne s'applique pas assez au goût de Maya.

« Arrête, concentre-toi seulement sur moi. »

Le Docteur grogne à cet ordre, mais l'observe bien. Maya fronce les sourcils en le sentant se retirer d'elle, et le tire contre elle.

« Non, reste en moi, mon Docteur. »

Le Docteur ouvre grand les yeux et déglutit.

« Mais, Maya... »

L'humaine enroule la taille du Docteur de ses jambes et le pousse en elle. L'extraterrestre halète et se penche vers son visage, tremblant de plaisir refoulé.

« Je...ne sais pas si j'y arriverai... » avoue-t-il d'une petite voix.

Maya lui sourit gentiment, guidant sa main contre son clitoris et barrant ses jambes autour des hanches du Docteur.

« Tu en es capable, j'en suis certaine. »

Le Docteur abdique, toujours peu certain à cela, mais recommence à masser le clitoris de Maya qui miaule contre ses oreilles.

À mesure que des sons sortent de sa bouche, directement dans l'oreille du Docteur, le corps de ce dernier se crispe. Il est certain que Maya exagère dans ses exclamations pour mettre sa limite à rude épreuve. Et bien, ça fonctionne.

Maya mordille le lobe d'Eleven qui halète en poussant dans un geste inconscient ses hanches contre celles de l'adulte qui frémit. L'apogée est imminente. Maya se tortille sous le Docteur en murmurant parfois son surnom, parfois des ordres d'aller plus vite.

L'orgasme ravage ses cellules, faisant bouillir ses nerfs dans une exquise solution alors qu'elle pousse un cri muet, son corps se serrant contre celui du Docteur en sueur et gémit piteusement en sentant le sexe féminin se resserrer autour de sa verge. Il serre les dents pour s'empêcher de venir : ça fait tellement longtemps qu'il n'a pas fait l'amour et en plus avec ce corps qui n'a pas été touché à part par Maya...

Cette dernière expire bruyamment, l'esprit cotonneux et complètement satisfaite. Elle n'a jamais été une femme capable de jouir sans le clitoris.

« Maya... » gémit le Docteur.

Elle plonge ses yeux dans ceux du Docteur qui brillent d'impatience. Ça l'étonne un peu qu'il aille véritablement tenu jusqu'à là sans se laisser aller. Maya lui offre un sourire en glissant ses mains autour de sa nuque et ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

« Vas-y, mon Docteur. » souffle-t-elle.

Les mots effleurent à peine l'air que des hanches poussent avec puissance contre les siennes, la faisant hoqueter alors que le corps du Docteur se courbe vers le sien, l'enveloppant doucement. Ça lui prend seulement deux poussées pour qu'il devienne un désordre et quatre pour que ses gémissements deviennent des halètements sonores et bruyants. Il caresse avec hâte les hanches de Maya, prenant soin de ne pas lui faire mal malgré son empressement. Maya lui offre un baisé bâclé rapidement brisé par le Docteur qui murmure frénétiquement son prénom comme si c'était une prière.

Maya adore ce sentiment, elle ferme les yeux, son sexe féminin resserrant ses muscles autour de la verge du Seigneur du Temps. 

Celui-ci arrive après une minute. Tout son corps est secoué de soubresauts, sa voix se brise et son souffle se perd dans le cou de Maya alors qu'il la tient fermement contre lui tandis que ses hanches remuent faiblement. 

Les deux restent couchés là, Maya tenant le Docteur encore tremblant dans ses bras alors que celui-ci la serre contre lui, fidèle à l'image d'un gardien protégeant la chose lui étant précieuse. Finalement, le Docteur souffle :

« Merci. »

Et ça réchauffe le cœur de Maya.


End file.
